


【KK】亲爱的

by Guess_QAQ



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guess_QAQ/pseuds/Guess_QAQ





	【KK】亲爱的

07

止哭一役，堂本夫夫大获全胜。但紧接下来哄睡觉的一仗该怎么打好，剛与光一委实没有信心。  
堂本剛怀抱着未来，一下下有规律地拍着，嘟起嘴做起可爱的鬼脸逗他。纸巾盒早已不需要，温柔又好看的剛爸爸就足够了。

剛将未来收在怀里和自己靠得更紧密，神色带着疼惜：“我听美波里さん说，未来好像是晚上被遗弃在福利院附近的。又因为一直不哭不闹，直到早上才被人发现，扔下他的人早就走远了。”

“他大概是知道晚上会有不好的事情发生，所以不敢睡觉吧。”  
“好可怜的小家伙，明明这么可爱，他的亲人居然…”有人忍心扔掉他。剛摇摇头，没有说下去。

光一眼底如墨，脸部的线条在暖黄色的光下坚毅而温柔：“剛，我们现在才是他的亲人。”

堂本剛点点头，想继续说话却突然顿住，整个人也霍然变得有些僵硬。光一正痴迷地注视着襁褓中的儿子，没有发现剛的异样。过了不久，堂本光一蓦然惊喜地用气声说：

“剛…剛，未来睡着了！你施了什么魔法呀？”  
他弯起眼睛兴奋地抬起头，才发现剛的表情相当不自然。仔细看去，剛的脖颈和耳根正泛起一层薄薄的粉色。

“Tsuyo…？”堂本光一出口叫他。

“光、光一…”剛艰难地开口，似是有什么话十分难以启齿。  
“小未来他…”堂本剛仍旧搂着未来，但手掌张开又合上，仿佛在犹豫什么，“他…着我的……”

剛小声嗫嚅，声音混混沌沌地听不清楚。粉色已经蔓延到他的眼角，变成更深一些的绯红。

“怎么了Tsuyoshi？”光一以为他是身体不舒服，作势要把未来接到自己手上。谁知才刚刚碰了一下小未来，小家伙立刻苏醒过来，朦胧的睡眼即刻被眼泪填满，光一立时不敢再动作，有些好笑地变成了木头人。

光一目光下移，发现剛单薄的白色家居线衫左胸前竟然湿润了百元硬币大小的一片，在那后面，隐隐地透出一个凸起的轮廓，是剛润红挺立的乳尖。

“光一…”

剛的语音羞涩轻颤，根本不需要再做解释。因为未来已经再次隔着衣服吮上剛的乳头，安心地闭上了眼睛。

08

光一也愣住了，喉结上下滑了滑，有点不知道该说什么。

这状况实属意外，但因为儿子的快速入睡，两人竟然格外平静地接受了。而且，这样睡着的未来比平时睡得格外安稳，夜里居然只醒来一次，只是为了换尿布。

发现了这个诀窍，接连几晚，剛都会让未来含着自己睡去，偶尔还会往乳头上抹一点蜜糖。虽然也知道孩子含着东西入睡并不好，但现下的主要问题是要调节小未来的生物钟，其他习惯慢慢再改也不迟。

光一这时总会一言不发地看着剛的每一个动作，好像有什么话要说。每每剛问他，光一都会摇摇头。接着又会小声道：“这样甜，将来牙会不会不好。”

这天夜里，剛照旧在客厅哄着小未来睡觉，自己也靠在沙发上睡着了，直到光一轻轻唤他才醒来。春日夜凉，剛敞着衣服却没感觉冷，自己裸露的肚皮上不知何时盖了一块绒绒的毛毯，自然是光一做的。

“唔光一…我睡着啦。”剛眯着眼睛，纤密的睫毛与蓄在唇周的短须都毛茸茸的。

堂本光一笑着点点头，从剛的手中仔细接过熟睡的小未来。未来的小嘴离开剛的胸前，发出湿漉漉的一声“啵唧”。剛轻轻咳嗽了一声向后挽着头发，随着光一往里卧走。

放下未来回到两人卧室，剛甫将门关上转过身，旋即被堂本光一压在门板上亲起来，一个口舌交缠的紧密湿吻长达数十秒之久，松开时两个人均有些气息不稳，饱含情欲的喘息湿漉漉地扑在彼此脸上，痴迷地看着对方。薄荷与海盐的味道糅融在一起，是情动的讯号。

堂本光一瞳仁深暗，漆黑得像浓重的夜色却又亮如星火，用眼神一寸寸扫着软靠在门上、已经被他撩拨起欲望的堂本剛。

圆圆的脸颊被情欲熏红，身上薄薄的开衫略微敞开，衣襟一边因为刚才的动作垂下半截露出软玉般的肩头，牛乳一样雪白的胸口随着呼吸起起伏伏。左侧被小未来含过的乳首还湿着，比另一侧看上去红软，却是一样的色情。

“Tsuyo。”光一嗓音低沉魅惑，又吻向剛细腻的颈间，手已将他后背所有的敏感点摩挲了一遍，一边抱着剛贴紧自己，一边沿着他的尾椎向下伸进睡裤拨开软翘的臀瓣。

“光、光一，”堂本剛伸手推推光一撒着娇，“我好困…”说着，向上求饶地看着自己丈夫。

堂本光一眸色黯淡下来，点点头落魄地手从剛身上下来，下面却还热烫地抵着堂本剛腿间不肯离开。他低声嘱咐剛先去睡觉，准备出去洗个凉水澡时却又被剛勾着脖子拉回来，吻着他的鼻梁：

“就做一次好不好呀？”说着，一条腿向上勾住堂本光一精壮的腰腹，软酥酥地笑起来。堂本光一瞬间将人抱起，剛惊呼一声两腿盘在他腰后，被咬着乳肉摔在暄软的大床里。

彼此的身体太过熟悉，有了孩子以后一直没什么精力好好做。这场久违性爱的前戏尤为激烈，还十分效率至上。衣衫被随手掷在地上，光一一边伸手去够床头柜里的润滑液，一边从根部到头地捋着剛峭拔的性器，揉捏着他的囊袋。

剛也很是主动，半靠在床头两腿摆成M形，环着光一的脖子以一种十分甜美的声音在光一耳边喘息。阿光、Kochan、老公全都鼓励地喊了个遍，还有许多平时不常说的露骨话语。堂本光一听得血脉贲张，全身的血流疾速朝着下腹奔涌，粗粝的阴茎又胀大几分。

光一一遍又一遍地啃咬着剛小巧的喉结，雨点般的舔吻从锁骨湿漉漉、淅沥沥地落到肚脐，舌尖在各处画圈打转，四处点着欲火。但明显，他有格外在意的地方，最终重新回到剛那已经挺翘变色的艳丽乳尖，不带一丝怜悯地撕咬起来。

“啊…！”剛尖叫着呻吟，不由想到方才这里才被儿子吮着睡觉，现在又被光一这样玩，一种难以言喻的羞耻几乎将他从身体内部点燃。

堂本光一当然明白他在想什么，故意坏心眼地提醒：“嘘Tsuyo，可别吵醒了儿子。”嘴里却愈发用力地挑逗起可怜的乳头，真像小孩吃奶似的。

啧啧响亮的吸吮声回荡在卧室，听得剛从头到脚变成旖旎的粉红色。堂本光一越吃越用力，剛又痛又痒还伴着激烈的快感，几乎以为光一真的要吸出什么东西才肯罢休，急忙害怕地反手拍着他的肩胛骨，声音打抖：

“光一、别这么吸我...我没有……”堂本剛几乎要羞得哭了出来，又不得不压着声音淫靡地哼声，像是柔软的奶猫一般。

“嗯？剛没有什么？”堂本光一故意装傻，锲而不舍的舌头还是在剛胸前停停走走。  
“没、没有…奶啊啊啊——”

简简单单一个“奶”字，剛就像舌头打结，无论如何也说不出口。最终自暴自弃地将光一的脑袋按向胸前，线条漂亮的五根手指随着光一前后舔弄的动作张开又放松，似乎在以这种方式宣泄着纷繁叠沓的快感。

“怎么…感觉两边的奶头都不一样大小了？”光一喘着粗气从剛胸前抬头，手掐着两边已经充血的乳头好像真的在比对，挑着眉继续调戏剛。

“呜你不许再说了！”堂本剛终于忍不住嗔怒地踹了他一脚，鹿眼湿漉漉地噙着眼泪。堂本光一总算意识到自己做得太过火，连忙衔住剛的嘴唇好言好语地道歉，喉间却逸出性感的低笑。

“快点进来！”剛露出雪白的大腿根催促着光一，羞赧与诱惑同时写满在眼角眉梢，色气极了。光一挤了润滑草草在性器上搓了几下，直撞进剛的后穴挺动起腰杆。

小幅的律动代替扩张，堂本剛咬着嘴唇就这样被逐渐干软出快感，下面一缩一缩地吮着光一的东西。堂本光一发现之后便直奔主题，每一下都深深捅到剛的前列腺，身下的人很快就射了，软绵绵地任由光一又折腾了好长时间。

光一明明忍了很久，却又格外持久忍耐。等到剛感受到光一的精液有力地打在肠壁时，自己的下体已经泥泞一片，什么都感觉不到。

堂本剛的脑子晕晕乎乎，睡着前最后一刻愤愤地想：他是只有一次，自己却不知道高潮几次了。


End file.
